That Summer
by BlueFizzyy
Summary: Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**That Summer.**

**Summary:** Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine.

[[A/N: This idea came to me from a random quote I read in a book. I know that my HP knowledge is far from perfect and I promise you I will get a lot of things wrong. I'm okay with that, though, because I don't necessarily like the stories that flow perfectly. I like to take the Harry Potter world and adapt it to my story, as opposed to the other way around. If you don't like it, don't read it… Oh, and don't get me wrong. I'm not saying my version is better than J.K. Rowling's. I'm just saying that hers is perfect, I will never be able to come close to it, and so I'm not going to try…]]

_It's funny how one summer can change everything. It must be something about the heat and the smell of chlorine, fresh-cut grass and honeysuckle, asphalt sizzling after late-day thunderstorms, the steam rising while everything drips around it. Something about long, lazy days and whirring air conditioners and bright plastic flip-flops from the drugstore thwacking down the street. Something about fall being so close, another year, another Christmas, another beginning. So much in one summer, stirring up like the storms that crest at the end of each day, blowing out all the heat and dirt to leave everything gasping and cool. Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so glad you agreed to join us this summer, Miss Evans," Dumbledore greeted me as he opened the door to the castle. "I understand your home life is not the most ideal, but giving up half a summer is still a marvelous feat!"

"It's really no problem, Professor." I picked up my bags and started to step inside the castle, unsure of how it'd look in the middle of summer. "Can you tell me who else will be working with us this summer?"

Dumbledore reached for my bag and nodded his head towards the stairs. Obviously, I was supposed to follow. "Well, I think we need to focus on what you'll be doing. As I told you, this is a group of students who appear to have a stronger than normal magical skill level. Some of the professors from this year wanted to bring you all together and train you in ways they can't do in the usual classroom setting. Does it seem to make sense?"

"Yes, I think so. It's like school, but with smaller class sizes, right?" Hopefully the smaller class sizes would mean less of the distracting students.

"Basically, yes. Now we've got about fifty students, ranging from fourth to seventh years, who will all be sharing the Gryffindor common rooms this summer." We continued up the stairs. "You've already been assigned a room and there should be a schedule on your bed for all of your classes tomorrow. I hope you're ready, Miss Evans, because you will be challenged more this summer than ever before." He smiled.

"Professor, you know me. I love an academic challenge."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find yourself to be challenged in other ways as well." We had arrived at the entrance to the common room.

"What's the password?" The large woman in the painting asked us.

"Hickory grass." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. The passwords were always the most random things ever.

"You may enter. Welcome back, Miss Evans." The painting swung open, revealing the hole. I pushed my bag through and began to climb through.

"Here you go, Miss Evans. See you in the morning."

By the time I had crawled through the hole, he had disappeared. I picked up my bag and headed up towards the dormitory. I found my name attached to one of the doors and pushed it open. Inside, there were three beds, two of which appeared to be occupied. I set the bag down on the third bed and began unpacking my stuff into dresser next to my bed they had put into the room just for this summer program. After I was finished, I looked around the room and sat on the bed, beginning look at the schedule that I had been provided with. I started my morning off with Potions and then went to Transfigurations and ended it with Charms. That was all it had on there, so I assumed I'd get the rest tomorrow.

Two girls then walked into the room. They were familiar; I'd gone to school with them for years now. We'd never exactly been friends, though.

"Hi, you must be Lily. I'm Andrea and this is Eliza. Are you excited about this summer program?" They seemed really nice.

"Yes, I think so. It should be fun to get more individualized instruction, don't you think?"

"I'm just bummed about missing out on my summer. My muggle friends are planning a trip to the States, but of course, I can't go." Eliza sat down on the bed next to mine and started examining her fingernails.

"Don't listen to her. Her parents are forcing her to come here. I'm really excited. I can't wait to see how this whole thing goes. Do you know anyone else doing it?" Andrea seemed to want to be friends quite badly.

"I have no idea."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning at breakfast." She sat down on the bed in the corner and pulled out a newspaper. I sat on my bed and began to read my book, hoping that these girls stayed this nice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I prepared in the morning, dressing a little simpler than the other two girls had. My hair, of course, refused to behave, so I pulled it back into a ponytail. I grabbed my schedule and headed down to breakfast, hoping to see someone I knew. We weren't supposed to discuss this program during the school year, so I had no clue who would be here. I met up with Eliza and Andrea in the common room, and they invited me to walk down with them.

The whole way, they made simple small talk, discussing their lives back at home. Eliza's family seemed to consist of her parents and herself, with no siblings. Andrea, however, came from a family with both parents and four children. They asked about my sister, my parents, and what life was like being raised without magic. To them, it was a total shock.

When we arrived in the dining hall, we noticed that the tables had been rearranged. Instead of four long rows, there were two shorter rows with a bit more space between them. Eliza sat down about halfway along one of the rows and Andrea followed, patting the spot next to her. I slid in and looked around.

I noticed a few familiar faces, but no one in particular stood out. After a few moments, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm glad you could join us. As you are aware, this is a summer learning program offered to only the students who show exceptional magical skills. We're hoping to help you train yourselves and develop these skills. You saw your schedules, I hope, and find them acceptable. If you have any problems, I hope that you feel comfortable approaching any of the professors here, including myself." He paused, smiling at us. "Now, enjoy your meal!"

The food appeared like it always did, and people began piling it on to their plates. Right as I began lifting my fork to my mouth, the door to the hall slammed open. Three boys, all seventh years, walked in. I knew before I looked who it was.

"Erm, hello everyone." James Potter and his gang of troublemakers could not seriously be here. There was no way.

"Mr. Potter, please, find yourself a place. That goes for the rest of you, as well." Dumbledore must be joking. There was no way Potter or Black would be considered exceptionally magical. Remus Lupin very well could, but he wasn't a complete fool. At least he knew how to read a book or do an assignment.

"Thank you very much, Professor." James smiled up at Dumbledore and then scanned the crowd, noticing a spot at the far end of the other table. Luckily, he chose it.

"James Potter is here? I thought this summer was going to suck, but with those boys around, it's sure to be interesting." Eliza seemed to actually enjoy the fact that the three were here. Was everyone at this school going crazy?

"Sirius looks fantastic, don't you think?" Andrea looked over her shoulder, a smile spreading across her face. I just stared at her. "What? He does!"

"You two are insane." I went back to picking at my food, suddenly unsure I wanted to be here.


	2. Change of Plans

That Summer.

Summary: Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine.

[[A/N: Aww, I'm so thankful to my reviewers! I didn't think I'd get any that soon! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter.]]

I was about halfway through Charms when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door. He asked to see me in the hallway, and I immediately began to wonder what had happened now.

"Hello, Professor," I tried to hide it, but my voice seemed a little shaky.

"Hello, Miss Evans. No need to be nervous, I'm simply here to explain a little more of what you'll be doing. Now, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, you will follow the same schedule you followed today. Tuesdays and Thursdays, however, you'll be meeting in a different place with an even smaller group of students. There you will receive a more personalized lesson. Does this sound agreeable?"

"Yes, sir, it does. Where will we be meeting?"

"I'll inform you at breakfast tomorrow. You may return to class."

"Oh, Professor, one more question. Why exactly are James and Sirius here? I can understand Remus, because everyone knows he's quite smart. But the other two?"

He chuckled to himself. "Miss Evans, those two boys can do some miraculous things with magic. I only hope that some day we may be able to train them in the proper ways, instead of all those pranks they seem to pull."

I wasn't exactly satisfied, but I nodded, turning to head back into the classroom.

"Oh, Miss Evans, wait." I turned back around. "Do give the boys a chance. They might surprise you."

"I highly doubt that, Professor. Those boys seem easy to figure out." With that, I returned to class and finished the remainder of the lesson that we had been working on. After they dismissed us, Andrea and I met up outside the classroom to head to lunch together. We met Eliza about halfway to the dining hall.

We were among the first to reach the hall, so we had a nice choice of seating. The girls chose a spot about halfway down on the right table. I joined them, praying that someone would take the open seat to my left. I guess I should have been more specific, though, because a couple minutes later James Potter sat down next to me. Remus and Sirius sat across from us at the table.

"Well, hello there ladies. How has your summer been so far?" Sirius said, picking up an apple and polishing it on his shirt.

"Oh, it's been just marvelous!" Andrea was practically radiating heat from the blush spreading across her face.

I tried toning the conversation out, and it worked a bit. I heard very little of Andrea's fawning over the boys, and very little of their obnoxious comments. James seemed to talk over me when he did talk, which got on my nerves. I didn't want him to know that he was getting to me, though, so I continued eating my lunch.

"Well, ladies, this was fantastic and all, but us men need to head down to the Quidditch pitch to get a couple practice hours in." Sirius playfully tapped Andrea's hand. It was sickening how big of a flirt he was.

"Oh, I wish my father would have taught me how to play. He always said I couldn't, though, because my brothers had gotten hurt doing it."

"Well, if you're not getting hurt, you aren't really playing! That's half the fun of it!" James laughed as he stood up. "You girls should come watch. We could use a couple cheerleaders." James winked at me.

"In your dreams." I stood up and walked off, suddenly disgusted. Before I was out of earshot, I heard Andrea saying something about how exciting it'd be to watch them play. Sometimes, I really couldn't understand girls like her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in the library about three hours after lunch, looking through a random book, when Remus Lupin walked in. He walked straight up to me and sat down at the table I was at.

"Erm, Hello Lily." He seemed extremely uncomfortable, for some reason.

"Remus, I have no problem with you. It's those pigs you hang out with."

"Okay, well I'm here to apologize for them. I know you don't think they're good guys, but they really are. They can just come across like bad people sometimes. The pranks that they pull and the constant flirting… Well, it's not all there is to them. I really think you should give them a chance. Who knows, they might surprise you." He reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you came for an apology, not a lecture. I accept the first, but I know you're wrong. There is nothing good about James Potter."

He sighed and shook his head. "Just, think about it, at least? You've always been so stubborn." He stood up to leave, laughing to himself.

"Better to be stubborn and right than naive and wrong." I never understood why he lied to himself about those guys. He had always been such a smart guy.

I stayed in the library for a couple more hours and finally decided to head back to the common room. I made it to the third floor when I ran into James and Sirius, giggling like a couple schoolgirls. When they saw me, they stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Hello, Lily. How are you this evening?" Sirius smiled at me.

"I'm fine." I stood there, unable to move.

"Well, that's good. James, I just remembered that I forgot something back in our room. I'll be right back. You just stay here and keep Miss Evans company, okay?" He patted James on the head and took the stairs two at a time.

We stood there in silence for a moment before either of us looked up from the floor. "Your friend is so weird, sometimes." He laughed.

"Yes, he really can be. But he's been through a lot, so you live with it."

"Sirius Black? Been through a lot? Ha, that's a riot."

"You don't know? His whole family has been a long line of Slytherins. When he was put into Gryffindor, they completely disowned him. He's lived with me off and on the past few summers. We're practically like brothers."

"Wow. I never would have guessed. He seems so carefree."

"That's Padfoot for you."

"What's with those weird nicknames you guys have for each other?"

"Oh, it's a long story. I might tell you sometime, but right now my stomach is growling. I'm going to head back up to the dormitory to get Pad- I mean, Sirius. Can I walk you?"

"Sure." We walked the remaining floors. Surprisingly, we had a good talk. It wasn't just what Remus had said. When James was alone, he seemed to drop that typical golden boy mask. There might actually be a soul inside of his gorgeous body. When we got to the common room, Sirius had just come down the stairs. As soon as he saw him, James immediately transformed again.

"Well, Evans, I'll let you get back to your boring book." The two boys left, but I know I saw James look over his shoulder before he crawled through the hole. I swear, that little flip my stomach did was NOT what it seemed like. I must be getting sick or something.


	3. Announcement

That Summer.

Summary: Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine.

[[A/N: So, here it is. Nothing really to add this time, except thanks again! Enjoy it…]]

It took Eliza about three days to catch on to the one thing I was trying so hard to deny. After that talk with James, things became very weird between us. Whenever we'd see each other, we would both look at the floor, somehow losing the ability to talk. After three days of this, Eliza finally approached me.

"When did you start liking James Potter?" She slammed the book down on the table in front of me, smiling down at me.

"What are you talking about? I hate James." I shut my book carefully, trying to compose my face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So what's been up with you two lately? You can't seem to remember your own name when he's around. You, Lily Evans, have been struck by Cupid's arrow."

"I have not!" My voice cracked, totally giving me away.

"Sure, whatever you say." She sat down in front of me.

"I don't know why you're so dead set on this! I can't stand him." She simply laughed. We were the only ones in the common room right now, so whenever there was a noise on the steps, it was loud enough for both of us to hear.

"I think I forgot something in the room." She winked at me and headed toward the stairs. What was it with people always using that excuse?

When James appeared at the bottom of the stairway, he scanned the room. When he saw that I was the only one here, he began to approach my table. He sat down in the same seat Eliza had been in moments before.

"Hello, Lily. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."He waited for me to respond, so I just nodded. "See, Sirius really seems to like Andrea, and he asked me to try and get them together. I don't really know how to do that, but since you seem like friends, I figured you could help."

"We only just met this summer. I wouldn't know how to help you, really." He seemed a little disappointed. "But maybe I can try. What did you have in mind?"

He smiled and I could already see the plan forming in his eyes. "Well, I heard that Dumbledore is planning a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, as a surprise for all of the hard work we've put in this week. I figured you and Andrea, maybe even Eliza, could all go to dinner at around the same time. The guys and I could show up and then someone could suggest that we all have lunch together. Casually, we can all sort of slip away, with good excuses, of course, and then leave the two of them alone."

"That might actually work. What time should we be there?"

"Let's aim for seven. Does that sound good?"

"Sure thing. I'll talk to Eliza about it tonight." I knew I couldn't tell her. It would only confirm the fact she had in mind.

"Fantastic. Thank you, Lily. You're the best!" He headed for the stairs, just in time to see Eliza coming back into the room. Hopefully, she'd been eavesdropping to the whole thing and I wouldn't have to fill her in. From the time she saw James to the time she sat down, she had a stupid grin on her face.

"Oh, Lily, you're the best!" She used in a mock-girl voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up, will you? He asked me to help him with something and we need your help, too!"

"Alright, just tell me what he said." We leaned in and I started telling her, and within a few minutes we were planning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Dumbledore told us about the trip. "Everyone, I have a surprise for you. This afternoon, after your classes, we will be taking a trip to Hogsmeade. You will have the entire afternoon and evening to be out. The gates to the castle will shut promptly at midnight, and anyone unaccounted for can expect severe punishment." Applause erupted through the hall. "Please continue to remain focused in class today, or I wouldn't want to be forced to take the trip away from you." He smiled at us and sat down. All through breakfast, the chatter focused on Hogsmeade.

"I'm so excited!" Andrea nudged my arm. "What do you girls want to do first? I think we should shop! I just love shopping!"

"I definitely think we need to have dinner at Madame Lisandra's! That place has excellent food." Eliza winked at me.

"Absolutely. I love their desserts, too!" I looked across the hall to where James was sitting. He was talking excitedly to Sirius, who had his back to us. Without really trying, I caught his eye and he smiled at me, expectantly. I nodded subtly, hoping he'd get the point. He did, and he gave me a huge thumbs-up.

"Gosh, Lily, don't you just think this is going to be a great night?" Andrea turned to me.

"It's definitely going to rock." We finished breakfast and headed to class.


	4. Adventures in Hogsmeade

That Summer.

Summary: Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact point when everything changed. That summer was mine.

[[A/N: Sorry that last one was so short… I just really wanted the whole trip to Hogsmeade to be it's own chapter. New reviewers! That's awesome!!! But thanks to the faithful returning reviewers, too! Hope you guys enjoy this new update. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait…]]

When we finished classes, we ate lunch. Then, we were instructed to go back to our rooms and get ready. We had one hour before we had to meet in the main hall. Eliza and I were trying to convince Andrea to wear her long, wavy hair down and put on something cute, without being too pushy. After she gave in, Eliza insisted on focusing on me. She pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and started brushing it. She got some water on her hands and then ran it through my hair. After that, she tied it in knots using pieces of torn up fabric. Then, she raided my clothing supply, and after deeming nothing quite worthy enough of today, she shifted her focus to her own trunk full of clothes. She was mumbling to herself and I noticed Andrea was looking in the mirror, twirling around to see how she looked in the skirt Eliza had picked out.

I was expecting an outfit much the same: a knee-length skirt with a simple but cute top. What I got was completely different. Eliza finally emerged from the trunk holding a copper colored dress. When she handed it to me, I had to laugh a little.

"You're joking, right?"

"Shut up. Put the dress on, Lily. I'm going to go find the right necklace. I saw a girl wearing one earlier that would look perfect." She walked out the door. I looked at Andrea, hoping she would back me up.

"Just do it. Live a little, girl." She laughed, too. I swear these girls are insane! A moment later, Eliza walked back in with a necklace in her hands.

"Put the damn dress on, Lily." She turned to me with a stern look on her face. So I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans, slipping into the dress. It was fitted, with a deep neckline. Eliza came up behind me and slid the necklace over my head. It was gorgeous- a thin copper chain with a large emerald hanging in the middle. Eliza and Andrea started pulling my hair out of the knotted fabric and letting it fall around my face. Then they turned me toward the mirror, giving me a shove.

I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. That girl was beautiful. She had long legs, striking green eyes, and long, wavy red hair.

"Well, what do you think?" I turned to Eliza with tears in my eyes. "You hate it!"

"No. I love it." I hugged both of the girls. We stood there like that for a minute, before Eliza shook us off.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Within a matter of moments, she was dressed. We walked down to the common room, seeing a few groups of people mingling. We crawled out through the portrait hole and headed down to the main hall. When we got there, we realized we weren't the only ones who had dressed up. Everyone seemed to be wearing his or her nicest outfits.

At exactly two, the professors started shuffling everyone out the doors. We started walking down the pathway towards town and immediately, you could feel the mood rising. When we got to town, each of the professors was in charge of reminding us that we had to be back by midnight, or we'd suffer severe consequences. No one really listened.

Eliza headed straight to Gladrags. We roamed the shop for nearly an hour, trying on ridiculous outfits and posing for each other. After our twisted fashion show, we went straight to Honeydukes, where we loaded up on sweets. Then we went to Zonko's and tried out the new joke supplies. I didn't buy anything, of course, but Eliza left with a few nose-biting tea cups.

It was about ten minutes to seven when Eliza claimed she was starving. We walked into Madame Lisandra's and found a table for six sitting there, open. "That one works." Eliza sat down.

"Do we really need such a large table?" Andrea started looking around at the other tables, trying to find something smaller.

"Yes! Who knows, we might find someone wanting to join us!" Eliza grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the chair next to her. Andrea shrugged, still not completely convinced. She sat down across from Eliza. Whenever the waitress came, we ordered our drinks and started looking over the menu.

It was a couple minutes later when James, Sirius, and Remus came in. Sirius walked right up behind Andrea. He covered her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who…" She pulled his hands back and looked over her shoulder.

"Sirius! Hi!" She looked at the two of us and then turned back to the guys. "You want to join us for dinner?"

"Of course we do!" James patted Remus on the back and took the chair next to me. Remus and Sirius sat down as well, and we all started discussing our day. I didn't look up from my menu for about five minutes.

The waitress came to take the drink orders for the guys, and after returning with all the drinks, she asked if we were ready. "Actually, I'm about to go." Eliza stood up. "You guys enjoy your meal. I'm dead tired, so I'll just take these bags back to the dormitory." She picked up all of our bags and started to leave. Remus stood up as well.

"She's right. I'm tired as well. I'll walk her back, to make sure she arrives safely." He followed her out the door.

"Well, it seems our boy Remus is somewhat smitten with Miss Eliza, does it not, James?" Sirius said.

"Indeed, he may be. But you know how he is, so perhaps he's just being a gentleman." James turned to me and smiled, not looking away. His voice got very quiet. "You look absolutely-"

"So what are you two ordering?" Andrea turned to us.

"Actually, I was just telling Lily that I'm not really hungry. I ate a big lunch, you know? I think I'm going to head over to Gladrags. I need to pick out a present for my mother. Lily, perhaps you could come with me? I never know what women like, being a man…"

"I'd be happy to help you." I turned to Andrea, resting my hand on her arm. "You behave yourself, okay?" With that, James took my hand and pulled me off to the door. When I got there, I looked back. I could see Andrea leaning in towards Sirius, who was whispering something to her.

"James, look." I turned to him, pointing towards the two.

"I am." He was staring at me. "Lily, you look gorgeous."

I laughed, walking out the door. "You're retarded."

He shook his head, laughing a bit. "Whatever you say." We walked a little bit down the road in silence. "So, it seemed to work, don't you think?"

"It might have been a bit obvious, but it was definitely working." I smiled. "Andrea will be so happy!"

"As will Sirius. Thanks for helping me make my friend happy, Lily."

"It seemed Remus was enjoying the thought of spending time with Eliza, too, didn't it?"

"Well, sort of. Remus is hard to read, though. He's so focused on school that the rest of us sometimes forget he might actually have feelings for girls. Not that he's gay, or anything." He laughed nervously. "He used to like you, actually, about halfway through our second year."

"No, he didn't." I kept walking, but James had stopped.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone might just be attracted to you?" I turned around to find him staring at me.

"It's not. It's just that Remus wouldn't like me."

"And that comment earlier I made, about you looking so great, you shot it down immediately."

"You, sir, are in no way attracted to me. You just say that to every girl!"

"Is that what you think? You think I tell girls things just so I can get them to do what I want them to do? Honestly, Lily, how much faith do you have in me?"

"Honestly, none. You're a self-obsessed pig, James. You tell girls exactly what you think they want to hear, hoping you might get lucky. Then, when you're done with them, you toss them aside. You go gallivanting off, looking for your next victim."

"Wow. I appreciate your brute honesty, Lily. Thank you." He turned and walked away from me, just as the rain started to fall. I stood there, too stubborn to walk after him.

I saw him turn down a random street and suddenly I heard Remus's words in my head. I had barely given James a chance before I attacked him. Honestly, I had to admit that I was enjoying the time I was with him. So I stood there for about another two seconds and took off, running after him. I rounded the corner and saw him huddling against the side of a building.

"I knew you'd come after me." He smiled.

"And why do you say that?"

"I just called you attractive. No girl would let a guy walk away without chasing after him."

"Well, thank you. For saying that, I mean." We stood there in silence for a couple minutes and then he came up to me, grabbed my hand, and we started walking. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it felt nice. His hand was warm, so I kept mine there.

We walked into The Hog's Head and James found us a table. We sat there for hours, talking about anything and everything we could think up. A few hours later, James looked at his watch.

"It's past midnight, we should go back."

"Midnight?!" I looked around, noticing the tavern had started dwindling in people. "They locked the gates. We'll get in so much trouble!"

"Follow me, and calm down." He took my hand again and pulled me outside. We arrived at Honeydukes, which was closed.

"James, they are closed. Besides, what can they do?" He knocked on the door and an older man appeared at the door.

"Well, well, well. Summer vacation and you're still showing up late to school, are ya? Well, come in. You'd better be getting back." James stepped inside and I followed. The man led us into the cellar, where behind a pile of boxes was a trap door.

"Thanks again, Mr. Flume." James shook his hand and then opened the trap door, jumping down. He motioned for me to follow.

"Any time, Mr. Potter. Tell your father hello for me, next time you see him!" With that, he shut the door behind us.

James pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. Light was cast all through the tunnel. "This will take us to the third floor of the school. We use it all the time, and we never get caught."

"This is incredible, James." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so it was quiet until we appeared behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. Then, James led us up to the common room.

"Goodnight, Lily. Thanks for a fun day." He started to head up to the dormitory.

"James, I'm sorry." He turned around. "For what I said. It was horrible of me to say that." He walked over to me, sliding his hand behind my neck.

"No worries. You're forgiven." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Lily. You look incredible, by the way." He winked and then disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory. I somehow made it up to my bed in time to hear Eliza and Andrea retelling their stories of the day. When they asked what James and I did, I told them I'd fill them in later. I laid in bed and tried to sleep, but I never really did.


End file.
